Cloud Watching
by BlueMyst19
Summary: Repost of the original. Just what the title says. Fluffy DS cuz fluff is good for you.


-1**I wanted to do a one-shot for Nonny (Me the Anon One) because both of us hate D/V shipping (not shippers) with a passion. This is a little, cliché-ish D/S fic to counter all the D/V shipping that shouldn't go on around here but does. I'm REALLY open minded about shipping. I dabble in slash, I read Sam/Tucker stuff, etc, but I cannot stand Valerie. Nor the thought of her and Danny together. Sorry.**

**If there are any D/V shippers that would like to plead their case to me, go ahead. I won't say I'll agree or be swayed, but you may valiantly try.**

**I used to own Danny Phantom, but my therapist took it away. (I don't own that shirt I just parodied either! So don't sue me!)**

**Dedicated, of course, to Nonny!**

**And so now, BlueCliche Productions is proud to bring you:**

**Cloud Watching**

Seventeen year old Sam sat down in the grass next to Danny, carefully laying down so as not to touch him or brush against him. It always seemed to make her dizzy. "So, where's Tucker? He knows this is our cloud-watching time."

It was a tradition that had begun in elementary school. Every Thursday afternoon, after school and providing the conditions were right the trio would fall on their backs onto a hill in the middle of the park and watch the clouds go by. It started out as something they just did for fun, but had turned into something that reminded them that even though the world was crazy and cruel, it wasn't always that way and there were bright spots.

Danny's eyes were closed contentedly, but he opened them and looked softly at Sam. "Parents dragged him out of town for the summer, well, for a few weeks anyway," he said. "He just found out about it last night…"

Sam smiled at the peacefulness around him. It was nice to see her best friend letting his guard down, not worried about ghosts or Vlad or his own secret or anything. His tone was one of simple being, he _was _simply being today. "Oh," she murmured, not wanting to shatter the peace with too harsh a voice. She folded her arms behind her head, making sure she didn't elbow Danny.

"Mmhmm…" Danny said pensively. He closed his eyes contentedly again. It was so nice, just the two of them. He loved being around Sam. She sparked something in him at the same time she quenched something else. The juxtaposition was incredible. He loved it. He loved her. And he was secretly glad that Tucker was gone, at least for awhile, just so he could see what it was like with just him and Sam.

Sam stared up that sky, full of puffy clouds. "That one looks like a marshmallow," she pointed to a particularly cylindrical one. In reality, it reminded her of the Fenton Thermos, but she didn't want to ruin everything by mentioning anything to do with ghost hunting. Right now, she and Danny were lost in their own little peaceful world and she was going to keep it that way for as long as possible.

Danny looked over at her profile and smiled broadly. "Sam," he said, the evident in his voice, "they all look like marshmallows."

She laughed softly at the sky and pointed again. "No, look, it really does look like a marshmallow."

Danny followed her gaze and immediately thought that it looked like the Fenton Thermos, but if she wasn't going to point that out, then neither was he. "Yeah. You're right."

"Of course I am," Sam replied, playfully challenging him as to whether or not there had ever been any doubt. She turned her gaze heavenward again.

Danny looked over at her, barely out of the corner of his eye. She was so beautiful. This was nice. Maybe too nice. Right now, he was pretending that she was his girlfriend. That they were just two lovers enjoying each other's company. But that was what made it too nice. When something finally interrupted them, he was just going to ache for her that much more.

Sam didn't notice the way he was staring at her and so she once again broke through the comfortable silence. "And that one looks like a fish."

Danny chuckled softly. "Sam, they all look like fish," the smile was still there in his voice.

Sam grinned. "What do you want from me, Danny? This has been going on for over eight years. I'm running out of things to say the clouds look like."

It was then that the idea occurred to Danny and a slight blush crept across his cheeks. He turned over on his side toward Sam. "So, maybe you should stop looking at them."

Sam, despite herself, turned over on her side and faced him. "Okay. I'm not looking at them."

Danny smiled softly at her, a smile she instinctively recognized, but had never seen before. He slipped his arm around her waist and turned over, on his back again, Sam now cuddled against his side and her head laying on his chest. "I think-" he began softly and lovingly, "that we should just stay like this for awhile." Oh, it was so nice… so incredibly nice. Did she have to feel that good against him? He didn't want to stay like that for awhile, he wanted to stay like that forever.

Sam snuggled a little closer to him, silently telling him she agreed. He was so warm and he smelled amazingly good. Sam closed her eyes and vaguely dozed off. She didn't even notice the two rings of light around him and was only awakened when Danny kissed her forehead. She smiled up at him before noticing the mischievously seductive look in his now green eyes.

"Don't look down," he whispered huskily against her earlobe, making her shudder.

But of course, she did. She had been shifted so that she was laying on top of him, so she had to peer over his shoulder to do so. They were floating, well, he was floating: easily and on his back so that he could comfortably hold her against him. High up in the clouds, the two of them were floating. Sam just smirked back up at him. "You do come with quite few perks, don't you?"

Danny kissed her, so gently, but so passionately. "I'd like to think more than a few."

Sam gave him another little smirk. "We'll see…" She kissed him this time, holding it just a little longer.

Danny smiled lazily when she released him. "So, what do the clouds look like now?"

Sam grinned cheekily at him. "Like clouds."

**Now who's going to say that they aren't the most adorable thing in the world? Hope you liked it! ('specially you, Nons! I hope it was just what you needed!)**

**Please review! PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP!**


End file.
